


I Love You Too Much (Gumlee/Marball Edition)

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, Gumlee - Freeform, I love you too much, M/M, Marball, Song fic, book of life inspired, candy prince, the vampire king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: A short fluffy fic about the Vampire King and the Candy Prince.





	I Love You Too Much (Gumlee/Marball Edition)

Marshall Lee looked up at the balcony of Bubba's room. He hadn't come out for days, concentrating on some new chemical thing. In Marshall's opinion, it was all an excuse because Bubba had been acting down for some down. He peered through the slit between the curtains where he could see the candy prince in the fetal position on his bed, shoulders bobbing as he cried silently. Marshall Lee felt his undead heart give a pang as he saw his crush and friend upset. He sat on the balcony, leaning against the pink toned building. He strummed the first notes to get Prince Gumball's attention.

\----------------

Gumball had been in his room for days, dressed only in the band shirt Marshall Lee had given him and a pair of pink boxers. All his responsibilities were piling on top of him and the stress was affecting his depression. He was finding it hard to be motivated to do much of anything. He lifted his head when he heard music outside his window. "I love you too much to live without you loving me back. I love you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. I know I belong when I sing this song." Gumball got up and walked to the balcony. "Marshall?" Gumball rasped as he stuck his head through the curtains. "There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much. I live for your touch. I whisper your name night after night. I love you too much." Gumball couldn't see the vampire king. He stepped further out, the cold floor against his feet. "There's only one feeling and I know it's right. I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much." Gumball turned around and there was Marshall Lee levitating in the air. The ax base was nestled in his lap as he continued to play. "Heaven knows your name. I've been praying to have you come here by my side. Without you a part of me's missing. Just to make you my own I will fight. I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much." Gumball smiled softly. Of course Marshall Lee would pull something like this. Marshall Lee picked him up and Gumball squealed as he clung to Marshall's shoulders, wedged between the bass and the lean chest. "I loooooooooooooove you too much. I looooooove you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. You live in my soul. Your heart is my goal. There's love above love and it's mine cause I love you. There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you. There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much." Gumball stared at Marshall Lee as he finished and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Marshy." Marshall Lee smiled as he held onto him. "Anything for you Bubba." Before Gumball could protest, Marshall kissed him silent. "I love you too Marshall." Gumball muttered against cold lips. Marshall only kissed him again.


End file.
